memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiboline M'Ress
Material not allowed on this site So the E-novel parts weren't liked. Fine. Why remove The Ambergris ElementTOS portions? You lot are very VERY picky. (User: Stripey). :"Like" doesn't enter into it: as an unlicensed work, that e-novel was outside the scope of this wiki. As for the TAS portions, I suspect it was because they were hard to separate from the e-book material. Since you know which parts are from which, please by all means restore the information from TAS.--Emperorkalan 15:22, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::I edited so that the parts that I saw was from the TAS novelization were left. However, this below I couldn't seperate. Please feel free to cut and paste, and then remove the rest here. Peter R 15:38, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Canon topic not necessary for non-canon site Shouldn't this article be moved to Shiboline M'Ress? Arex is listed under his full name of Arex Na Eth. Also--to add to what Emperorkalan said about "Like" not entering into things, I have to agree. I "like" the USS Enterprise Officer's Manual, but whenever I see a reference from it, I cry "foul" as it is not an official product. If we don't draw the line at non-licensed material, then the next thing you know, the K/S people will be showing up. When that happens, I'm outta here!--Turtletrekker 08:17, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :As for the first part: that all depends on where "Shiboline" comes from. If it's from TAS or a TAS novelization or from Peter David's novels or comics (or any other licensed work), then Yes (keeping "M'Ress as a redirect). As for the second part: very true. There is plenty of non-canon, non-licensed material out there that I "like" (and quite a bit of licensed stuff I don't like), but this isn't the "My Personal Version of the ST Universe" Wiki, it's one that has staked out "canon plus licensed" as its scope. I'm not really a fanatic about the point, but once you start incorporating clearly unlicensed works into the database you lose your justification for excluding others, and then the whole purpose of this endeavor is lost.--Emperorkalan 10:47, 20 July 2006 (UTC) I'm not the least sure what your first line question means. I CAN tell you 'Shiboline' 'Na Eth' are from 'Gateways: Cold Wars'. 'Abrams', from 'M'Ress: A 'Star Trek' Novel' has been removed as you can see for yourself. Stripey. :OK - since it came from the licensed works of Gateways, then we should move the article. I do it now. Peter R 18:41, 20 July 2006 (UTC) I have a question; Since M'ress was featured in a Star Trek TV series, Star Trek: The Animated Adventure, would she not be considered a canon character, even though the series only ran for 1 season? --Hyenafur :Technically the animated series ran for two seasons... and no, because TAS is not considered canon, only the live action shows are so far, be interesting to see what the offical view on the new animated series in the works will be. -- 8of5 23:33, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::That makes no logical sense. If it was a show directed by Gene Rodenberry, or had some influence by Gene Roddenberry, then she should be considered canon. The reason she was put into an animated series was because they didn't have the make-up capabilities or the computer capabilities like they have now. If TOS was made today, and went to 5 seasons, she would have likely made an appearance, just like the Gorn. Besides, if it is not canon, why is it on the Star Trek Official Website? --- Hyenafur 04:52, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Let's not get into a canon debate. GR himself said that he didn't consider TAS canon while doing TNG. The reason TAS is at the official site is because they recently released TAS on DVD, and are trying to push it. Ultimately, why does it matter? Canon is only relevant to the writers who produce official, if "non-canon", material. As this wiki is dedicated to the non canon, it becomes an even more irrelevant issue. --Turtletrekker 05:09, 28 January 2007 (UTC) New Frontier or other source for Lt. Cmdr.? in which novel or comic was M'Ress first mentioned to be a lieutenant commander? was she called lieutenant any point after that? -- Captain MKB 07:38, 3 May 2007 (UTC) What about her relationship with Sulu? I loved Star Trek V1 DC Comics series which had Shiboline M'Ress in it. She and Sulu had an affair in Issues 49-52 at the least. I thought you guys should know about that and maybe find a way to put it in her profile if possible.